


Gdyby do jungle należała hakerka

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [26]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [au]
Relationships: Jungle | Green Clan Ensemble (K) & Original Character(s)
Series: K -ISLAND X- [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440





	Gdyby do jungle należała hakerka

W pokoju herbacianym rozbrzmiewały bardzo zaaferowane wołania.

– Dawaj, dawaj, ofermo!! Pokaż mu! No nie! Nie! Atakuj!

To Sukuna właśnie grał w swoją ulubioną grę, pierwszy raz po najnowszej aktualizacji. Nikt z pozostałych mieszkańców kwatery głównej <jungle> starał się nie poświęcać chłopcu choćby jednego spojrzenia; nie było to jednak łatwe, bo krzyki z każdą chwilą rosły na intensywności. Yukari wywrócił oczami znad książki, której trzecie zdanie na czterdziestej drugiej stronie czytał już piąty raz. Isola mocniej wcisnęła do uszu słuchawki, choć nawet najgłośniejsza muzyka nie zdołała zagłuszyć otoczenia. Kotosaka przeczesał sobie pióra, uważając, by nie obudzić śpiącego Nagarego. Gotujący obiad Iwafune tylko westchnął.

Sytuacja ta ciągnęłaby się nie wiedzieć jak długo, gdyby Sukuna nie przełamał rutyny, robiąc coś cokolwiek niestosownego, a z pewnością niespodziewanego.

– Nieee! Przegrałem! Kurwa!

Wszystkich jakby piorun strzelił. Iwafune upuścił trzymaną chochlę do zupy, a szczęka opadła mu niemal do ziemi; Yukari musiał zasłonić usta dłonią, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem; nawet Nagare się obudził, chociaż akurat jemu nie udzieliła się groza. Krótko mówiąc, słownictwo najmłodszego z członków Zielonego Klanu wywróciło spokój reszty do góry nogami.

Sam Sukuna dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, co powiedział i że wszyscy gapią się na niego jak na trzygłowego smoka. Speszony, rzucił kontroler w kąt i w ponurym milczeniu spojrzał wilkiem na swoich pobratymców.

– Niebiosa – Iwafune rozłożył teatralnie ramiona, przy okazji prawie potrącając puszkę piwa na stole. – Kto nauczył to dziecko tak mówić? Wstydu nie macie?

– Wstyd? – Nagarego natychmiast ogarnęło zamyślenie, tak jakby to pojęcie było mu zupełnie obce.

Yukari odłożył książkę. Na jego ustach nadal tańczył uśmieszek.

– To Isola-chan.

– !!

Tym razem spojrzenia skupiły się na Isoli, która jak rażona prądem natychmiast zdjęła słuchawki. Popatrzyła po towarzyszach w poszukiwaniu ratunku; niestety nie dostrzegła choćby jednej przyjaznej twarzy. Sukuna nawet uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiedząc, że to nie jemu się dostanie. Gówniarz!

– Ach tak? – Iwafune wyszedł z kuchni do pokoju, a jego głos stał się nagle podejrzanie przyjazny. – Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, moja droga?

– T-to znaczy…

Za plecami Iwafunego Yukari i Sukuna szczerzyli się, a Nagare patrzył zaciekawiony, zupełnie jakby oglądali właśnie najzabawniejsze widowisko świata. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu Isola poprzysięgła okrutną zemstę, na razie jednak musiała poradzić sobie ze staruszkiem, bo ten wydawał się gotów oskalpować ją i podać na obiad zamiast tej swojej ohydnej zupy.

– To… Nagare – wyrzuciła z siebie, nim zdążyła choćby o tym pomyśleć. – Zlecił mi zhakowanie jakiegoś trudnego systemu. Wkurzyłam się. Wiecie, że mam niewyparzony język.

Iwafune spojrzał na Nagarego, który ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Tym sposobem poszukiwania „winnego” zakończyły się. Ponieważ dalsze śledztwo byłoby bezcelowe, Iwafune musiał dać sobie spokój.

– Dobra, wszystko jedno. Ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz! – pogroził palcem Isoli, a później Sukunie. – Ty też lepiej uważaj, co mówisz. Nie w każdej sytuacji należy brać przykład z dorosłych.

– Aszaaam – odparł Sukuna bez śladu skruchy.

Po tej wymianie zdań Iwafune wycofał się z powrotem do kuchni. Sukuna pokazał Isoli język i wrócił do grania, a Nagare z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy przymknął oczy, by kontynuować swoją drzemkę.

Spojrzenie Isoli spotkało się z pełnym samozadowolenia spojrzeniem Yukariego.

– Kurwa, zabiję cię.

Yukari zdążył tylko się uśmiechnąć, nim Iwafune z powrotem przyleciał z kuchni.


End file.
